


Dark Thoughts

by VampirePaladin



Category: Heartcatch Pretty Cure!
Genre: Gen, Internal Monologue, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark Precure's thoughts and feelings on the most important person in her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Thoughts

Magical girls are beings of love and justice aren’t they, sister?

They protect the innocent. They stop those that are evil. Magical girls are blindingly beautiful. I have to close my eyes against those great silver souls they have. Do you know what it is like to see every person’s heart? Can you see their souls every day too?

If you could see the brilliance of your soul then I don’t think you would have questioned your ability as Pretty Cure. I love that soul of yours. It is why that man loves you. It is why no matter what I do he won’t see me as his daughter.

Most of all, I love the thought of tearing your beautiful soul to shreds.

You have friends, you have a mother who cares for you, and you have everything. You have everything and you sit there and say how you are not worthy. Were the memories of growing up and discovering a green world important to you? I was made in a laboratory tube on a desert planet. I did not have children to play with or even a childhood.

One day I will snuff out your soul, as bright as the moon. When you are gone I will remain in my eternal darkness forever. I am fine with that. When there is only the lightless night and a planet without green I will have a father.

I am not a true Precure, but I will still kill you, Cure Moonlight.


End file.
